De Parejas Poco Probables
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Conjunto de Viñetas de Hermione y cualquier personaje masculino de Crepúsculo como protagonistas. Segunda viñeta: Jacob/Hermione. "El ultimo adiós".Una de las cosas buenas de ser licántropo, es que la luna llena esta siempre contigo. La mala, es que no para de recordarte las estupideces que has hecho.
1. Bésame

_Basado en la canción Kiss Me, de Ed Sheeran. Y en los personajes de J.K Rowling y Sthepenie Meyer. Sin fines de Lucro_

* * *

_**Bésame:**_

.

Tocó con sus heladas manos las de la joven mujer que se presentaba frente a él. Miró durante infinitos segundos los ojos marrón chocolate que ella poseía, divisando fácilmente cada minúscula línea que los surcaba. Eran grandes, como los de un cervatillo asustado, y sin embargo parecía no estarlo.

Frunció el ceño, y ella hizo lo mismo, mordiéndose el labio con frustración. Y a Edward le pareció un gesto adorable en su pequeño rostro.

-Estás helado - Comentó, metiendo un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Es invierno, y hay nieve por todos lados. _El clima está helado_. - Le contestó. Con una sonrisa socarrona tirando de una de sus mejillas.

-No_. _Tu frío _es distinto_. -Se acercó a él, luego de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Y tocó su rostro con las manos exudando calor. - _Todo tú estás helado_.

Dio un suspiro de impaciencia, y sonrió completamente. Intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

.

-No estoy completamente frío. - Ella lo miro a los ojos, y dejó una hendidura en su barrera mental, facilitándole el ver un único pensamiento.

_Sé lo que eres. Pero no te temo, Edward_.

Su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. Y ni siquiera sus perfectos reflejos de vampiro le previnieron de lo que ella hizo después.

-_Eres frío_, Edward.-Y besó la parte de su cuello que su perfecta chaqueta gris no cubría.

Rogó a Dios que ella no lo dijera. Que la palabra no ensuciara sus labios como lo había hecho con Bella. Que siguiera ignorante como siempre, porque así no debía protegerla de nadie más que de él, ya que así no debía alejarse de ella.

El beso de ella ascendió a su mejilla, y luego se separó. Estaba a punto de decir su conclusión.

-Eres un va...-Él interrumpió la palabra con sus labios. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad.

Se separó de ella con los ojos cerrados, y juntó sus frentes un momento.

-No lo digas, por favor. -Suplicó. - _No quiero alejarme de ti, también. -_Murmuró con tristeza, abrazándola como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer como Bella.

Como si temiese que se apartara de él con repugnancia.

Nunca esperó que el amor que Bella le profesaba tan eterno y a prueba de todo se desvaneciera tan rápido. Pero Bella era humana, ella necesitaba alguien que pudiese darle lo que él no podía, y gracias a eso la dejó ir.

Pero sin ella se volvió egoísta, Bella se robó una de las pocas partes humanas que le quedaban y lo volvió más vampiro que antes. Lo volvió un cazador que no quiere dejar a su nueva presa.

Y no quería dejarla. No quería abandonarla luego de que ella, le entregase un corazón nuevo y mejor del que Bella le había arrebatado. Hermione era, como Bella, un ser especial, ella era mágica en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y lo hacía sentirse humano.

Sentirse vivo.

_"Bésame como si quisieras ser amada"_

_._

-No me iré, aunque te alejes de mi Edward. -Dijo ella, acercándose a sus labios nuevamente - Porque sé que tú me amas.

Sonrió abiertamente hacia ella. Y unió sus labios con la alegría bullendo dentro de sí.

Estaba feliz.

_"Esto se siente como enamorarse"_

_._

* * *

.

La cama protestó con un crujido ante el peso que cayó sobre ella. La ropa de invierno cubierta de nieve fue arrojada a lugares perdidos en la habitación pintada de un suave matiz de color rosa.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban y separaban gracias a la malsana espera y el autocontrol. La temperatura de ella subía a cada minuto que pasaba, Edward lo sabía, y aún así le costaba controlarse.

Su caballerosidad clásica del siglo XX, se había ido a dar un paseo muy largo

Ella se apegó más a él, y Edward dejó salir un suspiro.

-Hermione... -Ella lo empujó y se puso sobre él. - Hermione, es peligroso. —Murmuró intentando detenerla.

-Lo sé. -Su camiseta negra desapareció de la nada, y ella comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por su torso.

Su apariencia ahora se le hacía malditamente tentadora.

-Hermione, puedo lastimarte. -La separó un poco de él. Sin embargo ella se acercó más.

-Puedo curarme.

-Puedo matarte. -Lo miró divertida poniendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores que un vampiro caliente. -Comentó riendo, para luego besarlo hasta que necesitó aire nuevamente. Se apegó más a él, juntando sus caderas con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia en el rostro. -Pero si no quieres, no puedo obligarte. -Se alejó de él, y Edward tuvo que reprimir un sonido de decepción.

Hermione se recostó en su pecho helado, inundando sus sentidos con su calor abrazador, lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, durante infinitos momentos. Finalmente, sonrió.

-_Bésame._ -Murmuró.

Y el vampiro, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, cumplió con ternura su petición.

_"...ahora estoy enamorado."_

_._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?

Yo muy bien, a punto de comenzar mis vacaciones de invierno. (¿Acaso no es maravilloso cuando el colegio acaba? :D)

Estas dos semanas me vendrán muy bien como un sedante para mis nervios tan tensos.

Bien, con respecto a la viñeta... Sé que las amantes del Jacob/Hermione me van a odiar, pero lo siento. ¡No me resistí!

Se me hizo tan tierno escribir algo de ellos que no pude evitar publicarlo. (Si, el Edward-Hermione se me hace tierno. Sin embargo el Jacob/Hermione me da pasión fuego, etc, etc, no ternura :) )

Publicaré más viñetas, y la siguiente será la pareja de lo que los lectores pidan. (Tengo elegidas canciones para distintas parejas, así que depende de ustedes ver cual sigue)

¿Odiaron la viñeta? ¿Quieren lincharme?

Opiniones de todo tipo son aceptadas.

¡Gracias Por Leer!

Pd: ¿Alguien conoce una manera de separar más los párrafos en FF? No me gusta eso de poner puntos, se ve mal. Pero dejar la viñeta tan junta tampoco me agrada. Ayuda ¿Por favor :D?


	2. El ultimo adiós

_Basado en la canción My Last Goodbye de Trading Yesterday. Y en los personajes de J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**_El último adiós:_**

La parte buena de ser un licántropo, es que la luna siempre esta a tu lado a pesar de todas las idioteces que pudieses cometer. La mala, es que la misma luna que siempre está a tu lado no cesa de recordarte cada una de aquellas idioteces. Y ha comprendido ahora, sentado bajo una luna llena y enorme, que el error más grande que ha cometido es dejarla marchar.

Y aúlla mientras corre con una desesperación y angustia impropia de él, una parte de él -la racional- le reclama y le dice que se ha vuelto blando, un sentimental ridículo y patético; su otra parte, en cambio, incita la búsqueda de ella porque es lo _correcto _(Porque la necesita, porque no puede vivir sin ella, porque -_maldita sea_- la ama.) y él termina de obedecer al lado sentimental.

La luna sigue tras él y se siente extrañamente seguro.

Corre más rápido aún y salta por sobre troncos y pequeños arroyos como si fuesen elementos microscópicos que solo estorban su paso. Avanza por entre el bosque que los separa como si no fuese más que un pequeño jardín trasero, y finalmente llega al hogar de ella.

La brisa lleva consigo el aroma de ella, y lo inhala mientras sale de fase. La pequeña cabaña de madera con enormes ventanales está a oscuras, y solo es posible vislumbrar a través de los cristales el ténue resplandor de la chimenea encendida y una silueta frente a ella.

Camina hacia la puerta decidido, y la golpea tres veces. La silueta se levanta de frente a la chimenea y las luces se encienden, siente los pasos acercarse marcados por el crujir de la madera y logra captar, cada vez más intenso, el suave olor de las vainillas y de los libros antiguos.

En cuanto siente su mano sobre el pomo, su pulso se acelera, su respiración se agita y mira a la luna en busca de un poco más de confianza, maldice ; el cielo se había nublado, ocultando a la luna y parecía a punto de largarse a llover.

Ella abre la puerta, y lo observa un par de segundos con el ceño fruncido; Jacob siente que tener la boca abierta -como la tiene- y una mirada encandilada no es lo más favorecedor. Es por eso que cambia rápidamente de expresión y compone una sonrisa que muestra todos sus blancos dientes, esperando que de algún resultado.

Ella vuelve a mirarlo, y él, por toda respuesta, recibe un portazo en la nariz.

Maldice en voz alta, de dolor y de desespero, y luego se apoya en la puerta con los codos. Vuelve su cabeza buscando a la esfera resplandeciente y comienza a llover. Maldice de nuevo, y suspira con agotamiento.

"Mira," Le dice, con voz insegura "tengo que decirte algo, es importante, y por favor necesito que me escuches" Suspira y espera una respuesta, ella no contesta nada, Jacob trata de nuevo. "Hermione, dame esta oportunidad, sólo ésta, por favor"

Escucha un suspiro resignado y algo molesto al otro lado de la puerta, la siente apoyarse de espaldas a él y responder con un "Te escucho" bastante serio.

Titubea antes de empezar "Se que te vas por mi culpa, porque te he lastimado y porque he sido un maldito imbécil con respecto a ti." Suspira, al otro lado de la puerta solo hay un silencio torturador. "Y a pesar de que sé que moriré si te vas, no vengo a pedirte que te quedes, porque he arruinado todo lo que tenía contigo y...también sé que decir lo siento no basta para reparar el daño que te he causado y no cambiará nada"

La lluvia comienza a caer con fuerza sobre él, Jacob siente las gotas de lluvia mezclarse con un par de lágrimas que resbalan de sus ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

_Tengo que alejarme mientras aún hay esperanza_

_Y dejarte ir_

_Mientras mi corazón muere..._

"Aún así..." Se apega a la puerta y su voz suena menos triste de lo que en verdad siente. "Quiero decirte que yo..." Otra lágrima cae. "Lo lamento mucho, Hermione... Adiós..." Se voltea y camina nuevamente hacia el bosque. "Te amo..." Su voz suena como un sollozo agónico, y duda que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Sabe que morirá poco a poco si ella se va, que su corazón irá ahogándose en la desesperación en cuanto la sienta tan lejos que ni su recuerdo sea suficiente. Pero quiere lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para su amada bruja, y en esos instantes, lo mejor era alejarse de él.

Entra dentro del bosque y comienza a correr velozmente adentrándose cada vez más en la húmeda vegetación que le rodea.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre él, la luna no ha aparecido todavía.

Él no quiere entrar en fase, porque quiere sentirla cerca un poco más, quiere sentir su aroma llevado por la brisa, quiere ser masoquista; sentir el dolor que le ha hecho pasar a ella.

Corre, tropezándose e hiriéndose los pies con piedras afiladas. Y mientras se prepara para saltar el arrollo; que ya no le parece algo microscópico, escucha un grito que hace a todos sus músculos se paralicen y que su corazón pegue un salto en su pecho.

"¡Jacob!" La ve correr empapada hacia él, con lágrimas que fácilmente puede distinguir de las gotas de lluvia, con sus mejillas arreboladas y el cabello hecho un desastre. Tropieza con una rama que no ve, y se apresura a sostenerla para que no caiga al suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ella le sonríe entre lágrimas, y se pone de pie, a pesar de estar en su fuerte abrazo. Le sujeta el rostro con las manos y limpia delicadamente con sus pulgares los rastros de lágrimas que él tiene en su rostro.

"No voy a marcharme, Jacob" Acerca sus frentes y él siente deseos de gritar de pura alegría. "Te he perdonado" Se acerca a sus labios. "Ese ha sido el último adiós"

Y Jacob sabe el porqué. Ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

La estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos mientras la lluvia cesa, la levanta juguetón y la hace girar en el aire, para frenar una protesta con sus labios.

Se besan largamente, ante una luna llena que los ilumina y que parece sonreír.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser licántropo, es que la luna llena esta siempre contigo. La mala, es que no para de recordarte las estupideces que has hecho.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser Jacob, es tener a una Hermione que siempre estará a su lado. Y teniendo a Hermione a su lado, ser Jacob no tiene nada de malo.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**_Nota de Autor:_**_Este One Shot va dedicado especialmente a** Bloody Cherry** y a **Seremoon**, las dos dulces personitas que comentaron en mi viñeta anterior. Y también va dedicado como disculpa a las lectoras de A la Luz de la Luna, por la demora que he tenido en subir el capitulo correspondiente :). _

_Esta vez, como han podido ver, ha sido un Jacob/Hermione, una pareja que ya me gusta mucho más y que me es más fácil de escribir. :D _

_Espero que les gustase como me gustó a mi el escribirlo. Me gustaría saber su opinión mediante un review. _

_Cuidense mucho. _

_¡Adios!_


End file.
